A vehicle generally comprises several seats connected to the floor of the vehicle. A vehicle seat usually comprises two separate seat elements: a seating part and a backrest. The seat element comprises a supporting structure and padding. The supporting structure is rigid and directly connected to the floor. Its function is to ensure the mechanical stability of the seat element. The padding is soft and is arranged between the supporting structure and a user of the seat element. The padding thus ensures user comfort. It is usually covered with a cover.
The seat element may also comprise a ventilation system in communication with the padding. The ventilation system comprises at least one fan that is able to blow or suck air into or from a passenger compartment of the vehicle, through the cover and padding. To do this, the padding usually comprises a cavity in which are housed a fan and a member which compartmentalizes the cavity. Between the fan and the member is arranged a woven spacer, also called a “3D mesh”. It is this spacer that allows the flow of air from the fan to the padding.
However, the seat element is therefore relatively complex to manufacture because it requires several assembly steps. In addition, the woven spacer generates a relatively high air resistance, which has the effect of reducing the air flow entering the padding compared to the flow exiting the fan.